Possessed
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: There was no doubt in his mind that he would be marrying the sweetest, most perfect woman in the world. But when that ring went on her finger and she started planning the wedding, he realized he had created a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Possessed**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_There was no doubt in his mind that he would be marrying the sweetest, most perfect woman in the world. But when that ring went on her finger and she started planning the wedding, he realized he had created a monster._

_A/N: This is a random thought inspired by a friend's woes in the wedding planning process combined with a few inspiring shows that I love. The initial thought on this is was a one shot. That being said, I don't know if I'll add to this but I'm leaving it open if I decide to do so. It's short but please Enjoy :-)_

_**Trapped in the Closet**_

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, it's beautiful!" She'd gushed again as she admired the diamond sitting on her finger.

She'd said yes. He patted himself on the back. It was the perfect romantic setup. Rin had walked into the restaurant and collected the red roses to create a bouquet from each of the waiters and waitresses who directed her on her way. He'd taken her hand without a word and seated her at their private table on the rooftop overlooking the city. A sunset dinner was served and just before the stars came out to play, he'd gotten down on bended knee, took her hand, gave the most romantic speech known to man, and popped the question. The moment she'd said yes, the first star was shining bright and the fireworks went off. They'd danced as the music had seemingly started from nowhere. She'd never suspected a thing. She was a quiet, beautiful soul. A perfect match.

…

The minute he'd walked through the door he knew he'd forgotten something.

"Sesshoumaru is that you? Did you pick up the samples…?"

'The samples!' His eyes grew wide as his heart made the ultimate effort to continue beating. He'd forgotten to pick up the sample invitations for her to look at. There was no doubt the print shop was closed. It was past six.

He could hear her calling from one of the back rooms. She was in the midst of a new Taibo workout and had stopped. She would be pumped for destruction! He looked around frantic. Maybe if she couldn't find him, she'd think he hadn't come in.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He was running out of time. She'd already gone off on him about his lack of interest in helping her set up a gift registry and then he'd tried to set a budget and she'd treed him faster than a mama grizzly bear. He could hear her foot steps coming down the hall.

'Think man! The closet!' He'd turned the knob slowly, anger building as the creak threatened to give him away. He should've fixed it when she told him to.

"Sesshoumaru!" He dove in with the stealth of a black ops soldier. Creeping back into the darkness he prepared himself. If he had to go, it was a good day to die.

Her shadow passed by the bottom of the door. He took in a breath, slow, calm, quiet. He could tell she was picking up the scent of a wounded man. The shadow passed back by and he relaxed. He tensed again, the knob suddenly turning and he looked up in prayer, only to see the evil known as lace runners she'd picked out last week. He didn't even know their purpose. They were going to end up being a waste of money like all the other crap she had stored in this closet.

"Sesshoumaru what…?!"

"Rin, these lace runners you picked out are such a beautiful addition."

"Aw, you really think so?" Her eyes were melting into pools of chocolate.

"You have impeccable taste love." He kissed her cheek as he stepped out of the closet coolly.

"What were you doing in the closet?"

"I just had to start envisioning it, you know…how everything would fit together on the big day. I just…can't wait."

"Aww, I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around him. Now this was the woman he was marrying. He didn't know where the other one had come from but he hoped she wouldn't resurface.

"I can't wait to see the samples. Oh, I just loved the one with the little fuchsia bow at the top don't you?" She sighed

"That's the one. We don't even need to look at the samples." He didn't have a clue about what the invitation looked like but as long as he agreed, he'd stay out of hot water.

"No, I want to see them all. We can't be biased."

"We won't hurt their feelings."

"Oh, but we will. All of them have such nice details."

"They're just samples Rin."

She pulled out of his arms as the smile turned down. He could have sworn he saw horns beginning to grow out this woman's head as shadows began to creep under her eyes. Her nose was starting to flare like a bull about to charge and her petite arms crossed her body showing the definition of daintily tensed muscle.

"Where are the samples Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was deep and rigid matching her body.

He took a step back, afraid for his life. Sesshoumaru swallowed in an effort to find an out.

"You forgot them, didn't you?"

"No."

Her lips began to curl and he had to think of something.

"I…went to the shop and…I pulled into the parking lot and there was smoke…a lot of smoke and fire. I ran in…and it felt a lot like it does right now…and…I wish I had have stayed there."

The woman simply turned and walked away.

He lay on the couch that night, waiting, wondering when this would all be over. When he would get back the quiet, docile, good-natured woman he'd proposed to. What exactly about planning this wedding had caused this woman to lose her mind. Maybe it would come to him in a dream because this was a nightmare.

* * *

_A/N: Sessh and Rin are OOC but I couldn't help it this time :-)_

_Let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Possessed**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Fuchsia**_

Rin looked at the three women standing before her, disgusted. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes glued to the television that was currently playing the football game in the lobby in the dress shop, completely oblivious to the fact that his fiance' was about to lose it. By now he had gotten used to her yelling about something or the other and was just starting to tune it out completely.

"This is not fuchsia!"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest "She's right. It's hot pink." Ayame and Sango nodded in agreement.

"But ma'm…"

Rin turned on the consultant.

"It's ugly hot pink!"

"Yes ma'm." The consultant ushered the three women out of the room to try on another dress that might appear to be fuchsia.

Rin sat back down on the couch beside Sesshoumaru blowing the bangs out of her eyes.

"You would think after as many women come here to get their bridesmaids their gowns, they would know what fuchsia looks like. Sesshoumaru are you even listening to me? Sesshoumaru?!"

"What?"

Sesshoumaru watched Rin get up and go to the racks of dresses. She pulled one and held it up. He knew exactly where this was going and he wanted to be no part of it. But she had insisted on dragging him along. He'd done everything but told her no. After sleeping on the couch for the invitations, he figured he'd better act like he cared about everything from the colors right down to how many flower petals were going to line the aisle before she put her pretty little feet down it.

"Is it fuchsia or hot pink?"

'That's the same thing!' He thought

He was looking for any body language that might point him in the right direction to answer this question. He had been taught to use context clues in elementary school. This wasn't that hard. It should've been like yellow or blue. You just circled the right color. This wasn't a trick question. You didn't trick children.

"Rin, I've never told you this, but I'm color blind."

"Yes, and that's why you can identify all of the colors for all the teams in the NFL. Fuchsia or hot pink?"

Sesshoumaru studied the dress. Maybe he would just leave it up to chance. He let the coin flip through his thoughts, heads it was fuchsia and tails it was pink. The coin landed and spun on its side. Oh please let him get this right. Otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it for the whole hour long trip back home.

"It's…" Why couldn't those women get dressed any faster? It wasn't like it was like it was 1852.

"I'm waiting Sesshoumaru. Fuchsia or hot pink?"

He cleared his throat trying to find the cool exterior once again.

"Everyone knows what color that is Rin. It's in the family of diluted reds. You just add white, to a certain extent, and that is exactly what you get. It's perfectly pink-ish with a splash of…"

"Oh look, they're back!"

Sesshoumaru blew out a sigh and slumped back in the chair as he thought silent thank-you's. Before long Rin started pushing on his arm in excitement to get him to look at the dresses. Opening his eyes, he tried not to react harshly. The three women looked like flamingoes that were high on glitter. Instead, the longer that he looked at them, the more he wanted to laugh.

"You like them?" Rin clasped her hands together.

"They're to die for."

"You never smile that much. What's wrong with them?"

"I didn't say a word."

"No, but you're starting to laugh. Sesshoumaru what is so funny about these dresses?"

"It's not them I promise."

He knew he was only making it worse for himself, digging the whole deeper, six feet to be exact but he couldn't help it.

"Sesshoumaru, give me your honest opinion. I can take it."

"Rin, if I give you my honest opinion you're just going to be mad."

She was now pleading with those big brown eyes.

"Please? What's wrong with them? It's your wedding too."

He knew he was going to regret it but she was doing the eyes. He never won when she did the eyes.

"You can't tell me that you don't see three hot pink birds, dipped in glitter, standing up there."

Rin looked at the three women again. All of them were currently blushing, only adding insult to injury. Sesshoumaru prepared himself. The nearest exit was about fifty feet away and if he got up now, he might be able to outrun the woman. Too late. She had her hand on his arm and her shoulders were beginning to bob. Was she crying? Oh no, he'd made her cry?

"Rin, I'm sorry. I…"

He stopped abruptly as he heard her start to giggle which was now turning into all out laughter as Kagome, Sango, and Ayame started to look at each other and do the same.

"You're right. They look like beadazzled birds." Rin waved the three women away to try on yet another dress that appeared fuchsia, featherless, and un-beadazzled this time.

"See, now this is why I brought you along." She kissed him and leaned against him.

He put his arm around her in triumph. Yes, he was back. He still knew how to sweep the woman off her feet with his impeccable fashion sense. He patted himself on the back again. No man had the kind of taste that he did…could discern the ugly hot pinks from the fuchsias or know that the feathery things should only be saved for the birds of the wild. That's right, she had Mr. Perfect and she knew it.

"By the way, those dresses were fuchsia. But I still love you even if you are color blind."

* * *

_A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think. Ideas are always appreciated! :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Possessed**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Cake Wrecked**_

Sesshoumaru flopped down on the couch as he came in from work and just laid there. Rin had been keeping him up every night with more ideas for the wedding. Rin had yet to schedule them for another disastrous adventure and the joys of being able to lay on one's own couch and not get up for the entire weekend were a great possibility. He was starting to drift into sleep when he heard a loud bang.

"Man down!"

"Easy SWAT. You're off duty."

He looked at the table momentarily where Rin was looking through a stack of magazines. Maybe he could drift off again before she could ask him to do something. He buried his head underneath the pillows, trying to ignore the presence now lingering over him.

"Come on, you can't go to sleep now. We don't even know what the cake is going to look like."

"Rin, please just one hour...and then dinner, and then another hour." He spoke in decreasing volume into the couch, too afraid to look at the woman should she say no.

"Alright, one hour. Oh, and by the way, we've got an appointment at Daisy's bakery tomorrow at 3."

Rin turned as she heard a muffled noise that for a moment sounded like...laughing? Crying didn't make sense. She was glad now that she hadn't worried to ask him about whether or not they should go.

…

The smell of pastries, cookies and freshly baked pies and cakes filled the air as they were greeted by a short, middle-age woman who seemed as bubbly as her creations. Sesshoumaru decided that this must be Daisy.

She ushered them over to a table where about ten samples were already set out for them.

Sesshoumaru looked at the dainty little squares of cake each decorated with it's own mini design. Rin was currently gushing over how cute the squares were and going on with Daisy about butter creams and fondant flowers as she flipped through the book of protected pages as if they were the holy grail to cake. Upon further inspection of the table, he realized it wasn't just the cake that was dainty. The forks, napkins, paper plates and cups were appropriate size for a child's tea party.

This was a disappointment. He didn't know why he'd listened to Rin to come hungry. He'd been envisioning grand slices of glory and putting a fork in the air while saying _Let's eat all the cake. _But no, they would only be chewing with their front teeth today and holding out pinky fingers like it was tea time in London.

"Alright, shall we get started?"

"Why not? We'll be done in two minutes."

Sesshoumaru pretended to miss the evil eye his fiancé was throwing his way as Daisy handed them the first piece of cake to split. Sesshoumaru frowned. How were they going to split this? He managed to listen long enough to hear white cake and butter cream and that's all he needed to know.

"What do you think?"

He liked what he could taste but waited for Rin's response.

"It's traditional but plain. I want something different. Something that screams original." She'd said it with such passion.

"Agreed. It's not screaming. Next."

They went through four more samples, all of which Rin had a different critique. He was only managing good, bad, yes and no to agree with Rin and keep from making a fuss about it. Sesshoumaru could see the growing frustration on Rin's face. They'd yet to find the screaming flavor and they were on sample six.

This cake, Daisy described as chocolate with vanilla butter cream and raspberries.

"Hold it!" It was over. The demonic beast was out and coming to claim her next victim. Even the cake on his fork knew things were about to get real or had it fallen back to the plate a product of his nerves?

"Sesshoumaru put that fork down! We're not doing chocolate. I specifically said, no chocolate!"

He felt somewhat obligated to calm her. But he was too scared to touch her.

"Rin, it's ok."

"No! You know how you get with chocolate! You get a little bit and you lose it! If we have to go to the hospital one more time for them to..."

"The woman said no chocolate Daisy!" He'd nearly yelled to keep this piece of medical history from hitting the fan.

Daisy waved her hands in front of her, trying to deescalate the situation.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'll pull all the samples with chocolate and replace them with a few other flavors that I have. I'm willing to offer a free cake of your choosing to take home."

"You do that."

Sesshoumaru noticed the horns start to draw back in. Maybe he should just play backup more often. Rin took a deep breath and shook her head. Now she felt bad and was going into explanation mode.

"Daisy, I'm sorry. I wish we could have chocolate but you see how much it upsets him. He just flies into a rage."

"Rin, I'm not upset…"

She felt the need to tell the story. "Sesshoumaru and chocolate have a love-hate relationship. His brain loves it but his stomach well…let's just say it's like an elementary science project…"

He had to stop her. She was going into hand gestures. "Rin…Rin..."

"...you know, the baking soda and vinegar kind?"

"Please Rin..."

"You give it two ways out and you just never know which way it's going to go."

"I love you so much..." It was all he had left.

"The last time this happened..."

He listened to Rin go on, and on, and on. There was only one thing to do to end this now. He spotted the chocolate cake and pulled it over. He hesitated as he picked up the tiny fork and jabbed the unsuspecting square. It was so small, so innocent looking, like the woman sitting next to him. But the little devil was rich with poison and he was marrying it. He would simply have to get used to it.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you eating?"

So much for the weekend.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Possessed**

_I do not own Inuyasha_

_A/N: There are small missing words in here on purpose. It's a chapter for smiles :) Enjoy! _

_**Time of My Life**_

Sesshoumaru looked around the empty space as Rin pulled him into the building. He wasn't sure where they were or what they were doing here but she was the one that had been driving and she said she knew where she was going. He trusted that statement as far as he could throw a bus. He could tell that she was getting excited. After all, she said it was a surprise although he wasn't sure who the surprise was for, her or himself.

"Rin…there's no one here."

"Just wait. She's coming."

Not a moment later did he hear the clatter of heels against the floor as a woman in a black dress and tights greeted them with an accent that he couldn't pin an origin to. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun and her eyes were a frighteningly green. Sesshoumaru looked at this woman, trying to understand what her purpose was. They surely were not attending anyone's funeral but then again, he could be wrong about that. He might currently be at his own.

"Hello Rin and welcome to my studio. I assume that you have brought your fiancé, Sesshoumaru, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Sesshoumaru, I am Madame Bovina. Rin asked me to choreograph your first dance together."

Definitely his funeral. A chill ran through his body, as the blood drained from his face and a cold sweat started. He was going to pass out. That would be good. If he passed out he couldn't dance, right?

"Rin has chosen _Time of My Life _from_ Dirty Dancing_. Is that ok?"

He hadn't heard what the woman said.

"Sesshoumaru, It'll be fun I promise." He felt the faintest shaking of his hand from Rin.

This was not a surprise. This was torture. Why did they need to choreograph the first dance? Couldn't they just be in love, smile and step on each other's toes like they always did at their friend's weddings? Didn't Rin remember how Inuyasha and Kagome looked doing Gangnam Style? He certainly did and he was embarrassed for the both of them when Inuyasha rode that imaginary horse into a table.

"Classic stage fright. He'll be fine once he's moving. We shall start with a warm up, yes?"

Rin shook his arms to try to loosen him up. The thought of moving only hurt his soul. He was still trying to process the fact that he was going to be trying to do a choreographed dance in front of the near two hundred people that Rin invited to this wedding. Did two hundred people really need to see him struggle more than he was going to when Rin walked down the aisle in an immaculate dress…that cost the same as a sedan? What were weddings for again? He simply placed himself on auto pilot and separated his brain from the now. Before he knew it, he was doing leg swings and heel raises.

…

They were nearly two hours in and almost had the abridged choreography down. He was insistent on cutting out the solo even though Madame Bovina was confident in his skills unlike Rin's. Surprisingly, after a warm up and a little dancing he was completely comfortable and Rin was the one that was uptight trying to make every move perfect.

"Elegant. Oh, Sesshoumaru, you dance divinely. Rin, lines. Feet. Lines. STOP! My dear, you're losing your form and your feet are like dying walrus. You're all over the place. Watch Sesshoumaru's feet as we dance. It is like he is moving on clouds of perfection and grace."

"Why you have feet like walrus love?"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Watch and learn."

Sesshoumaru winked at Rin as she put her hands on her hips in exasperation. He was enjoying that angry crinkling brow probably more than he should as he and Madame Bovina danced. He took every opportunity he could to shoot an egotistical smirk her way.

"Rin did you see? Now, try it again."

He could tell the difference as soon as he took hold of Rin. It was like dancing with a brick.

"STOP! Oye. Walrus is now on dry land. You don't lead him. He leads you! Let him take control!"

"That won't happen." Sesshoumaru shook his head

"She must. Otherwise, we stuck with ugly time of life walrus dance."

Sesshoumaru tried to cover the silent laughter to no avail.

"Sesshoumaru! It's not funny."

"Don't worry, I'm only laughing at part of you."

Sesshoumaru tried to hold it together as he watched Rin try to learn what Madame Bovina was showing her for the fifth time. He listened to Rin go off on her own two left feet again. The poor dogs.

"Rin, those were the feet you were born with. You should treat them with some respect."

"Sesshoumaru, not another word."

"Oh? _Because I'm_…" He broke into song.

"Don't you dare…"

"…_having the time of my life_…"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"_and I owe it all to you_."

Rin sighed as she joined Sesshoumaru again. The frown on her face let him know that she wasn't having as much fun as she'd expected.

"Smile beautiful."

"But I stink..."

"You smell fine to me."

"No, at dancing."

"You're fine."

"You're lying."

"Yes I am. But, we're supposed to be having fun with this remember?"

"Yes."

"You've been planning everything right down to your walrus feet…"

He picked her up and spun her as she laughed

"...you can at least let me take the lead when I'm supposed to."

"I guess."

Rin smiled as they continued to dance and she gave up trying to lead. She found that following him was easier. He was the one remembering the moves and leading her into hers.

"Oh, that was beautiful!"

"What? I wasn't even thinking about it." Rin looked at Madame Bovina who was clapping her hands.

"Yes. No thinking dear. You hurt people when you think."

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, "Can we try the lift? You know, the one where I get to pretend like I'm flying?"

"Do I look like Swayze to you?"

"No. You're hotter."

"How many lifts would you like?"

"Just one great one."

He kissed her hand before they backed away from each other. Rin bit her lip and then started to run. She screamed in excitement as he lifted her in the air.

Madame Bovina's shoulders slumped as she dropped her head. She hadn't seen a lift that bad in ages and now they had a flying walrus.

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead as he lowered her back down. He was sure that the lift looked more like the mash up of _Dirty Dancing_ and The First Olympiad. After a poor jump, Rin ended up being picked up rather than lifted. Instead of just starting over she maneuvered herself over his shoulder and planked on it while excitedly screaming out _lift me_. He had to pull a jerk style weight lift to get her overhead. He wouldn't admit that he struggled, no, but those workouts she was killing everyday certainly helped. No, they would not win a dance contest and they would've been disqualified at the Olympics, but everything was golden when Rin was smiling.

* * *

A/N: _Sesshoumaru was very deserving of the upper hand after the bakery! Thank you all for reviewing._

_*I don't own the rights to any songs, movies, or brands mentioned._

_RIP Patrick Swayze_


	5. Chapter 5

**Possessed**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Seating Tiff**_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to the screech of permanent marker. Rin sat on her side of their bed with a huge poster board writing names. He noticed little stickers scattered about on the bed as opened envelopes remained strewn over the floor.

"Don't move! I've almost got it."

Sesshoumaru froze trying to understand why he couldn't move. Rin pulled one sticker out of about five remaining ones from his arm.

"Rin why…?"

"I'm sorry. I ran out of room on my side of the bed and I didn't want to wake you."

"Couldn't you have done this anywhere else?"

"Yes, but I woke up thinking about it and I didn't want to waste time moving everything into the front room."

He sighed. The sun did at least rise today which only meant they were a day closer to having this wedding and getting it over with.

"Sesshoumaru, where do you want me to put your mother?"

"Anywhere."

"Well, I can't sit her next to your father and Izaiyoi and I don't want her next to my parents or grandparents. She has to go somewhere in the middle but I don't know who she would get along with."

"She'll get along with whoever you put her next to. Just put her somewhere."

"Well, you know how your mother is."

"I don't understand."

"Sesshoumaru come on. We all know she's just a little bit crazy and we can't just go putting her next to anyone. I'll just put her at her own table so she and her three personalities can talk."

Sesshoumaru sat up. Darn the stickers.

"My mother is not crazy and she does not have three personalities!"

Rin bit at her lower lip and nodded.

"It's ok Sesshoumaru. I will figure something out."

"What makes you think my mother is crazy?!"

"She has three different people living inside of her and she scares me sometimes. I was going to ask you not to invite her but I thought it would be rude."

"What?!"

"She doesn't even like me Sesshoumaru!"

"Who told you that?!"

"You did!"

Sesshoumaru did a double take and looked around the room trying to think of when it was that he told Rin that his mother didn't like her. No, his mother was not hardly fond of anyone but he didn't remember telling Rin any such thing.

"When?"

"You don't remember when we went over to your mother's house to announce our engagement and she just looked at me with her second personality eyes and said, 'oh, how nice' with a sneer. On our drive back home I asked you why she reacted that way and you said…"

It was all coming back to him now. He knew exactly what he said and it was not that his mother didn't like her.

"I said that my mother never thinks anyone is good enough but that's the best reaction she's ever had! I didn't say she didn't like you."

"It's the same thing!"

"If you'd been listening you would know it's the opposite!"

He watched Rin get up and throw the poster board half-way across the room, stickers flying in all directions as she reached a new octave.

"You both speak in riddles and act like you don't care about anything when you really do and it drives me up the wall! I am not a mind reader! You know why you have no idea she's crazy? Because you are just like your _MOTHER_!"

He kicked the covers off.

"Oh! You want crazy lady? You want multiple personalities? You go look in the mirror!"

"Ok, Ok!"

He watched Rin look around the room. Her eyes were crazed as she spotted an envelope on the floor and held it up while starting to laugh evilly.

"What are you going to do? Give me a paper cut?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's your mother's response to the invitation. It would be a shame if it got destroyed by accident."

"Put…the envelope…down...and no one gets hurt."

"I think, I'll just rip it up by accident."

His eyes followed the envelope down as she now held it in both of her hands and tore a small piece of the corner.

"Oops."

"Rin!"

"You want it? Come and get it!"

The diabolical smile drained from her face as he crossed over the bed.

Before he could get a hold of her, she was out of the room and running down the hall screaming with the envelope in the air.

… …

"Inuyasha, are you sure Sesshoumaru and Rin wanted us to come over this morning?"

"Yeah. They said they needed help with some stuff."

"I don't know why, but I think Rin is starting to get to Sesshoumaru with all the wedding planning."

"Tch. Sesshoumaru ain't the type to let the little stuff get to him."

"If you say so."

Kagome rang the doorbell as the two of them stood outside. Inuyasha checked his watch after Kagome rang the doorbell for the third time.

"Try the key under the mat. They're probably still asleep."

Kagome pushed the door open as Inuyasha stepped inside and stopped so suddenly that Kagome ran into the back of him.

"Inuyasha! What…in the world…?" She was stunned

There were ribbons, runners, fuchsia streamers, candles and candle stick holders, several pairs of undecided on shoes, ripped magazines, boxes of what nots and much more strewn about the house. It was like a nuclear bomb full of wedding items had exploded in the house. Yet Sesshoumaru and Rin sat in the front room as if the mess wasn't there while completing some kind of craft project and sharing a breakfast pastry.

"Where did I say I was going to put her?"

"Table five, next to Kaede."

"Oh, hi guys."

"We...rang...the doorbell..."

"It's broken. Make yourselves at home. We were just finishing the seating arrangements. How does our poster board look?" Rin's hair was a mess but she smiled proudly only for her smile to fade as she held up the board. "Aww darn". He wouldn't relinquish the tape so she had to use glue.

Sesshoumaru snickered in the midst of taping the corner of the envelope. Vengeance was his as one of the eight sections he'd gone back and torn the poster board into simply dropped off. Twenty-five people down. One hundred seventy five to go.

Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other. These two definitely needed help, but not the kind they could provide.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews! Sesshoumaru's mother will not end up sitting by herself ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Possessed**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Re-Rehearsed**_

"Walk slower!"

Sesshoumaru watched Ayame and Koga stiffen and start taking steps that made them look like they were shuffling. If Rin told them to walk any slower it would take two hours just for them to get down the aisle. And if the woman kept screaming like this, she wouldn't have a voice left tomorrow. They would all be so lucky. He was glad his part was easy for once. All that he had to do was stand there and watch and he couldn't mess that up.

Miroku and Sango didn't fair too much better against the raging beast that would become his wife in twenty-four hours.

"You think she's going to have lungs tomorrow?"

He heard Inuyasha whisper.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll bring the bullhorn anyway. Do they have a loud speaker by any chance…?"

Sesshoumaru smirked trying not to let Inuyasha get to him.

"You're going to get me in trouble. My job is easy today and I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"What do you think the whole point of me being up here is anyway?"

"Moral support."

"You take the fun out of everything. Trust me, you'll be thanking me tomorrow for easing your nerves when you're trying to keep from passing out at the realization that your life is over."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Miroku and Sango as they struggled down the aisle again. Sango's feet looked like they were hurting and they still hadn't made it all the way. Rin was stopping them again and Inuyasha was starting again.

"Ten bucks says Sango loses it in those shoes."

"We are not betting in a church." Sesshoumaru spoke through gritted teeth as the minister yawned behind them.

"Just look at those feet. Those toes have gone off the deep end and are at the point of no return."

"She'll make it."

"You know nothing about women."

"And you do?"

"I live with Kagome everyday remember."

"Do tell."

"Look, Sango has gone from walking straight to looking like a pair of parentheses. All she needs is a horse and she could ride into the sunset."

"Let's not talk about who could ride into the sunset. I'll never let you live that table situation down."

"It wasn't that bad."

"You knocked the air out of yourself and put shame to our family name."

"Alright fine. But you have to admit Miroku's been holding Sango up the last two attempts. She is dying in those torture chambers."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He would never understand the need for women to put their feet through that kind of torture but then again, those additional three or four inches were quite attractive on his bride to be and she never complained about them.

"Rin doesn't have a problem walking in them."

"Liar. She's got you fooled."

"She doesn't."

"She ever been in a bad mood for no reason when she was wearing heels?

"Yes."

"She's mad at you and every man that comes within a fifty foot radius."

"Fine. You're on."

By the seventh try, the usually calm woman standing by Miroku's side was now beating her shoes against a pew and screaming No More. Miroku was trying his best to get the shoe out of her hand before she broke the heel while dodging a direct hit and all Rin could say was 'let's start over.'

"Someone calm that woman in this house!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha lost all composure hearing the minister.

"I'll give you twenty."

Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha out of control.

"This is not the circus!"

Sesshoumaru straightened and pushed Inuyasha down the steps to separate himself from Inuyasha's foolishness as the younger brother continued to laugh.

"Well someone's been acting like a bear." Sesshoumaru heard his brother mumble.

"Shut it Inuyasha. I want to live."

"Sesshoumaru, come down here and help me."

He knew it would be pointless to go down and help her. He would only be harmed in the process. "I am absolutely positive that I am where I am supposed to be."

He watched Rin start marching up the aisle, arms swinging, and every step might as well have left little divots in the carpet. If she came down like that tomorrow they weren't going to have a wedding they were going have the world championship in ultimate fighting. The winner would probably be in a white dress.

Rin picked up one of the potted plants about half her size and slapped it down where he was standing a second ago.

"This is you. This is what you've been doing for the last hour."

"Photosynthesis?"

Rin almost cracked a smile. "Don't even…"

"I've been working so hard to reproduce all of the oxygen that you've been using. I'm doing my job."

Rin crossed her arms over her chest as Sesshoumaru adjusted the tiny silver crown on her head. He'd almost had her smiling but in the end it just wasn't quite enough to play dumb and he walked down the steps in defeat.

Making his way into the corridor he watched as Miroku tried to massage Sango's feet back to life, Ayame and Koga looked to be off in another world and starving, and Kagome was rounding up Shiori and Shippo while repeatedly saying "She's coming and you'll be sorry!"

He felt a tremendous amount of guilt welling up inside him. Their friends were frightened, sore, and hungry and there was no need to drag this out any longer.

"Ok, we're doing this one more time and then we're going to eat."

"Excuse me? I am the one who has the crown and the wand. I'll say when we're done!"

He kissed her and tilted his head to the side.

"Fine."

Of all things, the head tilt did her in.

* * *

_A/N: The reviews are highly appreciated everyone. Unfortunately, the end is near. I never meant for it to be this long even. But I got into it :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Possessed**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Tears and Nerves**_

Kagome tried the knob to the bathroom again to see if the young woman had finally come to her senses. She could still hear Rin crying. She'd been in there the last thirty minutes ruining any chances that the makeup Ayame applied to her face would be in good condition . Kagome, Ayame, and Sango had merely joked about her bridezilla ways and Sesshoumaru's undying patience throughout the wedding planning process before Rin ran for the nearest place she could lock herself into.

"Rin, we're sorry. We were only joking. You're going to ruin your makeup."

Kagome listened as the sobs subsided just enough to let words slip through.

"He's…not going…to marry…me."

Sango heard the sobbing start back all over again. Rin was going to create an ocean all of her own if she kept going.

"What makes you think that Rin?"

"I…I have been…such a complete…demon. Why…would he want to? I yelled…at him all the time and I picked fuchsia. He doesn't even like fuchsia! He's not going to be there…he's not going to marry me."

"I think our guys will look dashing with the touch of fuchsia but that's not the point. Sesshoumaru is going to marry you Rin. He loves you more than anything in the world."

"I'm a horrible person..."

The three women outside the door looked at each other and sighed before Kagome perked up. No matter what, Sesshoumaru was always calm and collected. All she needed to do was bring Sesshoumaru in and let him tell her for himself that he would be there, that he loved her and he was going to marry her no matter what. She would melt from behind the door and all of this would be over.

"I'll be back Rin. Just don't open the door."

Rin threw away another tissue before picking her head up out of her arms. Looking at herself in the mirror she screamed at the horror staring back at her. How was it possible to scare yourself from your own reflection? The pangs of guilt filled her again. This wasn't her but this was what Sesshoumaru saw during the whole planning process. The devil incarnate. She took out the red lipstick and started to draw tiny horns on the mirror, little flames for her eyes, and a mouth with jagged teeth finishing the image with what looked like a veil. Realizing that veil and evil had the same letters, she started to sob again.

"What have I become?!"

…

Kagome made her way down the hall after having no luck finding the guys in the room they should have been in. Passing the media room, she did a double take to find the four of them playing some game on a four way split screen with characters running around shooting what she assumed was random crap. Three out of four were completely animated about said destruction. Either Sesshoumaru was in his own world of revelry or Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were doing everything in their manly power to take Sesshoumaru's mind off the wedding.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as the other three calmed down and reached into the bag of pretzels only grabbing one and then observed the pretzel before finally eating it and starting a speech that one might have interpreted to be calm if they didn't know Sesshoumaru.

"Forever is a long time. That's longer than we've been dating. Is it just me or did the minister say til death do us part yesterday during the rehearsal?"

The game had now hit an abrupt stop as Miroku groaned.

"There were six grains of salt on that pretzel that I just ate. It's a sign. There are six things I needed to remember today and I think I forgot one but I just don't know what it was. If I mess this up she is never going to forgive me."

"Here we go again." Koga mumbled. The insignificant observation was always followed by the list.

Kagome watched and listened in shock as Inuyasha snatched the bag of pretzels from his brother before going down the list of the ring, the license, the time the limo was supposed to be out there to take them to the venue for the reception, the photographer, the three calls they'd already made to the DJ before he'd stopped answering, and the caterer they weren't going to need if Sesshoumaru went through one more bag of pretzels.

Sesshoumaru hadn't forgotten anything and it wasn't like Rin had left them all up to him anyway. He realized he'd been completely fine right up until he and Rin kissed each other goodnight and agreed that the next time he'd see her, she would be coming down the aisle in a white gown.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru…?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"…?"

"Rin needs…"

"What does she need? What did I do?!"

Kagome shook her head. This wasn't going well at all.

"She needs to talk to you. She's scared that you don't want to marry her and she's been crying for the last thirty minutes."

He immediately pulled it together. The mention that Rin was unhappy on their wedding day overrode any and every one of the nerves that he was currently feeling and all he wanted to do was go to her.

…

"Rin."

The knock on the door followed by Sesshoumaru's voice ended Rin's sobs almost immediately.

"Sesshoumaru? You're still here?" She leaned against the door wishing she could see him but she didn't want to break tradition.

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

Her heart calmed. He always knew just what to say.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Yelling, screaming, driving you crazy, picking a color that you hate…the whole thing. I'm sorry for not being me."

"Rin, you don't have to apologize. Besides, I don't _hate _fuchsia. All you want is for things to be perfect and they will be."

"But I realize that that's crazy. The only thing, the only one that could make this day perfect, is you. Promise me you'll be there."

"I made that promise some time ago and I intend to keep it forever."

"I love you."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she cracked the door slightly and reached out her hand. He smiled and took it in his.

"I love you too."

He noticed Inuyasha and friends hit the floor in a wave behind Kagome as she burst through the door and snapped a picture of the hand-holding moment.

* * *

A/N: Last chapter of course will be the wedding ;) Reviews appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Possessed**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_**Wedded Bliss**_

Rin took a deep breath as she held onto her father's arm. Her friends had made their way down the aisle without a hitch, walking in perfect step to the music that played. Shippo never looked cuter and Shiori sprinkled the last few fuchsia petals to the ground. Now, there was no more waiting as she faced the long aisle. The traditional music began to play and she closed her eyes for a moment only for them to land on Sesshoumaru as she opened them again. There was nothing to be afraid of, not with her prince waiting patiently for her arrival.

Sesshoumaru found his breath taken away as he saw her for the first time in the dress. The most she mentioned about the dress was that it would have a sweatheart neckline with a little sparkle, not that he really knew what a sweatheart neckline was at the time, but seeing her now made it clear. The dress was fitted perfectly to her petite curves and began to flare into layers past her hips. The sparkle that Rin was wearing was in her eyes, in her smile, in her and maybe just a little in the barely noticeable tiara imbedded among the updo of loose curls. She was the picture of perfection. Watching her come down the aisle was a dream. The angel he'd waited for all of his life was only steps away and he couldn't wait to take her hand.

She could feel the little butterflies floating around and was becoming giddy on the inside as she and her father finally came to the point where he would give her away. What she hadn't been expecting was her father's sense of humor when the minister asked who would be giving her away as her father looked over at her mother.

"Honey, are you sure you want to give her away too?"

Rin watched her mother laugh and nod before her father finally answered.

"Well alright. Her mother and I do."

He turned to Sesshoumaru and whispered as he placed her hand in his.

"You take care of my little girl or I'm coming after you."

"You have my word." Sesshoumaru smiled and looked at Rin as she giggled.

She had to take another deep breath knowing that the exchanging of vows was coming. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She maintained her gaze in Sesshoumaru's eyes, her smile only growing as he played circles at the back of her hands. Such a small gesture had such great calming effects. He'd never know how grateful she was for it. The minister directed Sesshoumaru to begin his vows and Rin took another small silent breath.

His vows were beautiful, sweet, all the things that Rin imagined that he might say and more.

So far so good. He was almost at the end of the vows and he was keeping the emotions in check. And then, he had to pause. Why did he have to think about emotions? He started to notice Rin's fingers playing against his. She'd noticed the hitch in words and now was trying to calm him enough to make it through. But those eyes of hers were already welling with tears that were about to spill over.

"I don't usually cry at weddings." He wiped a tear away.

Rin ignored the tissue Kagome was trying to hand to her. Her friend had mistaken her laughter for crying. Sesshoumaru's sense of humor had a tendency to come from left field. He sat through weddings like someone watching paint dry and fought to keep from falling asleep through every single one.

It was either making his best friend, the love of his life cry or laugh and as always he was opting for the latter to stop her tears and keep another one of his from falling. The reprieve was enough for both of them to recover and for her to say her own vows without too many hiccups.

Putting the ring on her finger should have been much easier than the vows, but there was a certain panic that was starting. The ring wasn't fitting.

"Other finger." Rin whispered as she wiggled the ring finger. He was cute when he was nervous but she'd keep that thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru laughed at himself. Of course the ring would fit better on the finger that it was meant for. By the time she put the ring on his finger, he just wanted to kiss her.

"...I now pronounce you…"

The minister was taking too long.

"Man and wife. You may now…kissthebride"

Rin's smile pulled through as she heard the minister hurry through the words to meet Sesshoumaru's pace. She'd felt the same way. The standing, gazing and laughing kept making them want to kiss each other but they'd had to be patient until now, making it so much more special.

…

They entered the reception area as they were announced. It wasn't overdone in fuchsia the way he'd envisioned it. The room was elegantly accented by the color. The caterers came through as expected and despite the debacle at the bakery, 5 tiers of cake never looked so good not to mention the edible football stadium sitting on the next table complete with a mini blimp.

Sesshoumaru eyed Rin as they cut the cake together. He promised her he wouldn't do it. She'd made it clear that that makeup was not to be ruined and there would be no risk of cake on the dress. He noticed her glance him before biting down on her lower lip to keep quiet. Had she changed her mind? The moment she left the fork on the table and picked the cake up with her hand it was on! Both of them were now giving off devious smirks.

Rin started to move like she was playing defense and all of their guests were egging them on. By the time the photographer snapped the picture, she had cake from nose to cheek and he was kissing the icing off. Her short stature hadn't helped much and she'd had to throw hers which pretty much left him unscathed. She didn't know why she'd made such a big deal of not doing this in the first place. She was going to change dresses and after all the wedding planning, maybe she deserved a bit of cake in the face.

"Is everybody ready for the first dance?!"

'Oh no.' Sesshoumaru heard the Dj announce it with such enthusiasm

"Oh yeah!"

Rin playfully danced onto the floor shuffling her hands in the air in a shorter white dress as Sesshoumaru followed her in all black. They were the splitting image of their characters. He was barely able to contain the laughter at how excited she was getting for this dance. Even when Rin was at her most playful, dancing was not her forte' but he had to give it to her for trying. Their guests were already a stir again much in same way they'd been when he and Rin started eyeing each other with the cake. Inuyasha already had the camcorder rolling. Their first dance was certainly going to be one to remember for a whole lot of reasons. They were about to have the time of their lives.

As the music started they did well but it was apparent that about halfway through Rin had missed some steps and didn't seem phased at all. Instead, she'd danced right through the mistakes and added in some moves that looked like they came from a certain Brazilian dance workout craze. There wasn't much to be said about the feet but she was definitely throwing her hips into it to make up for it. The woman was going to put an eye out. And as for the lift…well, at least the Olympic committee did not have to get involved. Whether or not they'd done enough to please Madame Bovina did not matter today. What mattered was the smiles on their faces as their cheerful guests began to join them on the dance floor.

Rin smiled as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. The day hadn't been flawless, both of them had their missteps, those little things that creep up on you when you least expect them and when you're nervous. She knew she'd never be a perfect dancer but those flaws were what made the day even more fun, more memorable. They'd be able to look back and laugh at her father's words, their vows, the exchanging of the rings, the cutting of the cake and their first dance together and have a fun story to tell.

Sesshoumaru lifted her feet onto his as a sigh escaped from her. She'd done enough of the dancing for the past few months. He didn't know how his wife pulled it all off but she did. If he'd planned everything they might have ended up getting married in an end zone under a goal post. Maybe she'd drug him through the depths of Hades to get here but having her as a wife was worth it and maybe, just maybe if he absolutely had to, he'd do it all over again. Although he wouldn't tell her that.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I got so caught up planning our wedding, I didn't plan on where we were going for the honey moon! What do we do?"

"Hmm. Is it safe to assume that you don't have any objections to a beautiful beach or the sun?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Then, we'll be fine."

"Where are we going?"

"When we get off the flight I already booked, just smile, wave, and say _Aloha._"

"You, are wonderful."

The End

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story :) I appreciate everyone who read, reviewed and stuck with it! Peace and Happiness ;)_


End file.
